Vocaloid: Kill List
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: An assassin receives a mysterious package containing an encrypted list of people to kill, and begins to carry out the deaths of those listed inside to uncover the mystery surrounding the organization he works for.. Rated M for strong bloody violence, strong language, drug use, and brief sensuality and nudity.


Kaito Shion straightened his navy blue tie and ran a hand through his blue hair as he walked through the crowded nightclub as loud music blared all around him.

The club's design was sleek, dark, and modern, but the lighting made the room glow with a blue light that was pierced by yellow and white strobe lights. The metallic main floor was surrounded by marble walls that supported the second floor, where the private rooms and VIP lounge were located. A walkway was located right above the dance floor.

 _He's probably in the private rooms or the VIP lounge._

Kaito scanned the room for the door to the private back rooms. His eyes focused upon a small door with two burly men in dark suits.

 _They're most likely club employees. If I'm wrong..._

He pulled out a stun gun and activated the crackling electricity. He walked up to the guarded door and stopped, waiting for the men to respond.

"Sir, this is an area for spe-AAAGH!" the guard screamed as Kaito placed the stun gun at his neck. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kaito turned around and saw the other guard pointing a taser at him. Kaito pulled out a small knife and stabbed him in the hand, causing the guard to wince and fall to the ground, clutching his hand.

Kaito turned off the stun gun and put it away in his black suit jacket. He pulled out one of his AMT Hardballers, loaded it with a clip of ammunition, and screwed on the suppressor.

"Sorry, I've got stuff to do up here."

Kaito rushed up the dark staircase and emerged on the second floor of the nightclub.

 _All these rooms are guarded. However, I was given information on what room he would be in before I got this mission. He's in the fourth room to the left of this staircase._

Kaito turned left and headed to the fourth room in front of him. Two guards were standing beside the door to the room. They spotted him and immediately took aim at him with their Heckler & Koch USPs. Kaito rushed up to a guard and executed a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell to the ground, his face dripping with blood.

Kaito turned to the other guard and before the guard could get out a shot Kaito put a bullet hole through his head.

The blue-haired assassin looked at the doorway leading to the room where his target lay and started walking towards it. The hallway was dark and only lit by the dim lights on the ceiling.

 _It's like walking down a jet bridge._

Up ahead, Kaito spotted his target. An old, fat, and unattractive man lay there, surrounded by beautiful women. The man let out a jolly laugh along with them.

Kaito suddenly saw that his view of his target was obstructed by two men holding Glock 17s. Kaito rolled towards them and out of their line of fire before standing up next to them.

Kaito quickly struck one of the guards in the neck, destroying his throat. Kaito turned towards the other guard and chopped his hand, causing the guard to drop the Glock 17 onto the floor. Kaito turned towards the guard who was clutching at his throat and shot him in the face before turning to the other guard and doing the same to him.

Now Kaito had an unobstructed view of his target. He pulled out another AMT Hardballer, unscrewed the supressor, and opened fire among the people in the room. The women started to scream and scattered, with Kaito picking a few of them off in the chaos before pointing one of his guns at the fat man who was his target.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

Kaito answered with his assassin name.

"Sapphire. No more questions, let's get this done."

"What?"

BLAM!

Kaito took the shot and blood and brains oozed out of the bullet hole in the man's skull.

"The deed is done," Kaito muttered.

* * *

Kaito unlocked the door to his luxury condominium with his key and opened it. He stepped inside to the sight of the large living space.

 _Being an assassin makes good money._

Kaito sat down on the couch and looked at the business cards left there. He picked up one.

 _Especially as one of the two best assassins in the employ of The Cell._

Kaito observed the business card and read the information.

 _Sapphire, Rank S, number is not applicable. The perks that come with that are massive, including this apartment._

He reflected upon the life he had been living now under the guidance of The Cell. All the kills, all the money, all the danger, all the excitement.

Suddenly, when Kaito felt he was reaching the point where he began being an assassin, his thoughts stopped.

 _I don't remember anything before that first mission. It's like there's a mental barrier between me now and what's behind it._

Kaito stood up and walked towards a large room located near the kitchen. Walking inside, he was met by the sight of his armory.

The room was littered with boxes full of ammunition, mounted guns covering the walls, gun safes stocked with weapons, large cases holding a weapon or two. Kaito unloaded the AMT Hardballers and lay them down on a table.

Suddenly, he noticed a small, brown, featureless package sitting on the table. Kaito walked over to it and opened it up slowly.

It contained a small worn notebook, a newer composition book, a manila envelope, and an regular envelope.

Kaito picked up the notebook and flipped through the yellowed pages. The notebook was filled with a series of random letters and numbers arranged in a list-like form.

He put it down and picked up the composition notebook. Its pages were blank except for dates in the corners of each page.

Kaito opened the manila envelope and pulled out its contents. It appeared to be a key for some kind of code or cipher, with an endless list of numbers and letters on the pages.

He finally turned to the envelope and opened it up to read the letter written inside. It was also written in code.

 _Na/BixSu0ldjxun5kMkANkxz7H1phvZ4pOkuJqLb7Q25xx3Fq7TjAppsX8gdRwmTugeJ1Nek9x+I8DKNcHs9+hBTwI5WyCQeHVg7jbHpU6wd4Ln58EZR8MPVuU9fGKxJy5rp72cnUF6+xifdTv1jiL0ATheZWOoefSga8xtI1lt3Y/Y9NOcWS9MG82+AsFbFrdakPcBYB4BSyEOcGeHxTKq9ue6P8cNooKCO8f90EgOZ7iux6+y+wbEyzG2ckQwx0CLHT1HY8KYRF2qQ3XHDDqLbrnat82uFUJoCctNFb3ZfS3/cHdUgJVw80ifPFQT+T2Rtjk0fbzHm1zR3FPs+ZMZUdRtAirEgfVzz9XQkTCewcHbwtlomu8881ZPCAT/Z_

"It's time to get to work on whatever the hell this is," Kaito muttered.


End file.
